Reflections
by firewordsparkler
Summary: These are all short, deep reflections of the season finale in each of the characters POV, but all are in second person. Ch. 4: Derek. Please read and review!
1. Meredith

**A/N: This is about the season finale of Grey's. Each chapter is a short reflection in second person about each of the characters right after the season finale, considering both Izzie and George died, which I know didn't actually happen, but let's just ignore that tiny little fact. It's fanfiction for a reason! Please tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon.**

Reflections

_Meredith_

It was supposed to be your wedding day, the happiest day of your life. And it was turning out to be one of the worst. You just wanted it all to be over. But yet, you didn't want it to be over, because if it was over, if this horrendous day was over and the clock struck midnight and the sun rose into the awaiting sky, welcoming a new day, if all that happened, your best friends' dying would have also happened. You would have agreed to have a wedding on a post-it. You would have had one of the best moments of your life, feeling all the happiness there was to feel, on the same exact day that the worst thing that would have happened occurred. And you would have felt all the sadness and grief there was to ever feel, multiplied by two. Your new husband would have held you through it all, all the misery and pain, even though it was supposed to be the happiest day of both your lives. So no, you couldn't wish that this day would end, because then this nightmare of a day would have truly happened. You had to wish that it had never happened, that George never joined the army and Derek never performed that surgery on Izzie and that you didn't get married to her McDreamy. But you couldn't wish that that day had never happened either, because you wouldn't have a doting husband to hold you and help you through it all, until it all ended, and even past that. So you didn't wish at all, just the way your mother taught you not to. (According to her, wishes never came true.) So you just let it happen.


	2. Dr Bailey

**A/N: I wasn't too sure about this one, but I think it turned out pretty well. Please leave your comments and be honest!**

Reflections

_Dr. Bailey_

You are Dr. Miranda Bailey, surgeon extraordinaire. You know how to leave your home problems at home and be the Nazi everyone knows you can be. You are probably the only one in the hospital who knows how to be professional at work. So why did you, of all people, have a breakdown? Just because your husband is leaving your son and yourself and you have to give up the job of your dreams does not make you the one who gets to have a meltdown. After all, you are the one who preached professionalism at work. And then, one of your favorite residents rushes in yelling that George O'Malley was run over by a bus. And then, two of your ex-interns die. And you lose control. Three of the most important things in your life are gone. You cannot believe that your marriage is over and that two people that you consider being your children are gone forever. Then, at the end of the day, you overhear dark, twisty, scary, and damaged Meredith Grey, now Meredith Grey-Shepherd, apologize. You hear her say, "I'm sorry. I know it was our wedding day, but I can't be happy right now." And you watch as her new husband holds her, and you know that both of them have finally learned not to run from each other. And you wish you did as good of a job with the rest of your life as you did with Meredith. But you know you can't start over. You know there is no such thing as starting over and fresh. As you trace the lettering of your new labcoat, boasting "Dr. M. Bailey, MD – General Surgery," you know that life as you know it will never be the same.


	3. Lexie

**A/N: This one took me a while to write; it didn't come to me all at once, like Meredith's and Bailey's did. It made me think a little more, because Lexie wasn't as much of a main character at the beginning of her intern year, which is talked about; this is also a lot shorter. Overall, though, I think I did well. But please leave your comments about it. I truly value them.**

Reflections

_Lexie_

He was your best friend, your roommate, and at one point, you thought he was your love. And now, he's gone. George O'Malley is gone. Your former best friend is gone, and nobody cares how you feel. Nobody thinks about Lexie Grey when thinking about George. When you enter his room to say goodbye, Christina Yang gives you a glare, as if asking what you were doing there, because you didn't belong. You weren't one of Bailey's "final five." You didn't go through even half of what they went through in their years at Seattle Grace so far. But when George failed his intern exam and had to repeat a year, you kept his secret. You shared the apartment with him. You were the one to convince him to take the intern exam and stand up to the chief. For a few months, even if it was such a short period of time, you were his best friend. Now, as you have so many new people in your life, like Mark and Meredith, you still wish that George was your best friend. Because you know that when Izzie couldn't be there for him because of all the marital drama, you were the one who was there. You have every right to be there for him, for George. And even though you know that he is now with his true best friend, forever, you still have that little piece of George that nobody else can claim; you know he will always be a part of you.


	4. Derek

**A/N: This one didn't come to me all at once again; I actually started this one before Lexie's chapter, but I think this turned out good and that it signifies some hope, which I feel I've been lacking. So please review and tell me what I did well and I need to improve on because I want my readers to only read the best; and I can only become the best if I get reviews. (I didn't get any reviews the last chapter so please review to keep my pride happy) So, here is Derek's chapter…**

Reflections

_Derek_

As you hold your sobbing new wife in your arms, you wonder: what if things had turned out differently? What if Meredith never convinced you to perform the surgery on Izzie? What if you had proposed (albeit without asking) at a different time? What if you made a mistake in Izzie's surgery and her death was your fault? And you can't even begin to fathom what Meredith is going through right now. But you know she might not be able to keep breathing. You know that she might drown because of this tragically beautiful day. You know she's in pain, an unbearable kind of emotional pain. And your biggest fear is that you might lose her. But when she apologizes to you, asking for your forgiveness for ruining your wedding day, you realize that she may be dark and twisty, but you are too. You have pushed away from her, lied to her, and dated someone just to spite her, and she still came back to you. You know she wants to stop thinking about the horrors of this impossible day, and you realize that it is your wedding day, even if you haven't gone to City Hall or a church yet; that little blue post-it note means that today is your wedding day, even if you can't celebrate it the way you wanted to. Meredith is your wife, and you will breath for her, for as long as it takes, because there is now running, no leaving, and definitely no kissing scrub nurses. Your vows may be on a post-it note, but they are still set in stone. This is forever. And there is no place you would rather be.


End file.
